


Ember

by Ratty



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Blood, Explicit Language, M/M, Rated Explicit for later chapters, Romance, Sexual Content, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-21 17:30:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3700901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ratty/pseuds/Ratty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A classic love story between a quiet, stab happy rogue and a snarky, book-worm mage.<br/>...If a classic love story involved foul language, violence, sex and rifts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Right, so this is gonna be a multi-chapter affair. It will be slow at the start as I get the ball rolling. It will follow the basic line of Dorian's romance arc, but most conversations will have tweaks and there will be situations outside of the romance. Rhys is my rogue, everything else belongs to Bioware (lucky gits)

"Good! You're finally here! Now help me close this, would you?"

Dorian didn't have time for his usual flair, the rift was slightly more important. He barely got a glance at the group who entered the chantry before he turned back to the fight, trusting that they would help him. He didn't realise he had been holding his breathe until he saw them out of the corner of his eye, as one of them thrust their daggers into a shades spine.( _Thank Andraste they were going to help.)_ With their help, it didn't take long before a red-head male was thrusting his sickly green-glowing hand at the rifts, forcing it to close. Dorian turned to the group, his attention on the Herald.

"Fascinating. How does that work, exactly?" 

Without responding, the Herald bent to collect his daggers, thrown when he closed the rift. He took a moment to wipe them on his shirt, adding more blood to his collection before tucking them away. His gazed lifted to meet Dorian's then, peering out through unfashionably long hair. 

"You don't even know, do you? You just wiggle your fingers, and boom! Rift closes." 

"Who are you?" The Herald finally shifted his matted hair out of his face, ice-blue eyes piercing among all the blood.

"Ah, getting ahead of myself again, I see." Dorian quirked a brow at the deepness of the Heralds voice, before offering a slight bow and continuing, "Dorian of House Pavus, most recently Minrathous. How do you do?"

The Herald shifted as if to speak, but was cut off by the Quanari lurking behind him, "Watch yourself Boss, the pretty ones are always the worst."

Laughing lightly, Dorian continued, "Suspicious friends you have here. Magister Alexius was once my mentor, so my assistance should be valuable- as I'm sure you can imagine." finishing, he offered a smug look towards the Qunari, grateful he wasn't the Herald.

Glancing at the Qunari, the Herald moved forward, and offered a bloodied hand to Dorian. "Rhys Trevelyan." With some reluctance, Dorian shook it, his grip light and fleeting. Wiping his hand on his pants, he listened as Rhys introduced everyone else in a rumbled, brief way.

"Iron Bull, Varric Tethras and Solas. You sent the note." It was more a statement than a question.

"Well someone had to warn you." Sighing, Dorian continued, "Look, you must know there's danger. That should be obvious even without the note. Let's start with Alexius claiming the allegiance of the rebel mages out from under you. As if my magic, yes? Which is exactly right, to reach Redcliffe before the Inquisition, Alexius distorted time itself-"

"FUCK." Rhys burst out, pinching the bridge of his nose. _(Maker's balls why does all this bullshit happen to me?)_

Blinking at the outburst, Dorian almost missed the elf-Solas- quietly interjecting, "That is fascinating, if true... and most certainly dangerous."

"The rift you closed here? You saw how it twisted time around itself, sped some things up and slowed others down." 

"Yeah, same shit happened at the gate." Rhys rumbled.

Crossing his arms at what he deemed another rude interruption, Dorian sighed, "Soon there will be more like it, and they'll appear further and further away from Redcliffe. The magic Alexius is using is wildly unstable, and it's unraveling the world."

Taking a moment to pause, Dorian stopped to watch his words sink in. A variety of language burst out of three of the men, while Solas just watched Dorian quietly.

"This is big, if you're telling the truth." Rhys suddenly looked ten years older, making it clear to anyone that he had been through too much too quickly.

"I know what I'm talking about, I helped develop this magic." Dorian spat out. "Look, when I was still his apprentice, it was pure theory. Alexius could never get it to work." Shifting, he crossed his arms before continuing "What I don't understand is why he's doing it? Ripping time to shreds just to gain a few hundred lackeys?"

At that moment, Felix finally made his way over, "He didn't do it for them."

With a smile, Dorian turned to his old friend. "Took you long enough. Is he getting suspicious?"

"No, but I shouldn't have played the illness card. I thought he'd be fussing over me all day." Felix shifted his attention to Rhys, who had been standing quietly watching. "My father's joined a cult, Tevinter supremacists. They call themselves the 'Venatori'. And I can tell you one thing: whatever he's done for them, he's done it to get to you."

"Lovely." Rhys snorted.

"You know you're his target now. Expecting the trap is the first step to turning it to your advantage." Dorian gave a small smile to Rhys, trying to soften the blow. "I can't stay in Redcliffe, Alexius doesn't know I'm here, and I want to keep it that way for now. But, whenever you're ready to deal with him, I want to be there. I'll be in touch." Dorian started to walk off, casually talking over his shoulder. "And Felix, try not to get yourself killed." With that, he left through a side door, leaving Rhys to stare at nothing, trying to wrap his head around the fact that he had yet another enemy.

Ignoring Felix, he spun on his heel, muttering "Life was easier when I was a merc." as he waved his companions to join him. Staying quiet, they followed a bit behind, Varric and Solas talking quietly to each other. As they wove their was through the Redcliffe crowds.

"Back to Haven Boss?"

With a grim nod, Rhys swung himself onto his horse, gently petting it's neck. "We need to plan our next move, we can't let this wait."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More fiddly, true(ish) to story guff.

Trying to ignore his growing frustration, Rhys ran his hands through his hair, staring at the bickering advisers. Maker knows how long they had been going at it, but from what he could tell, no one was any closer to figuring out how to get to Alexius. With a annoyed groan, Rhys banged his hands down onto the war table, shuddering the various pieces on it. Quieting the other four he pointed to Leliana.

"You know stealth. Use it."

Inclining her head, she moved forward. "There is a secret passage into the castle, an escape route for the family. It's too narrow for our troops, but we could send agents through. To escape notice, we could use a distraction. Perhaps the envoy Alexius wants so badly?"

Slowly Cullen nodded, and joined in "It's risky, but it could work-"

The door slammed open, cutting Cullen off. Ready to strangle whoever had interrupted their long awaited progress, Rhys took a deep breath and turned.

"Fortunately, you'll have help." Dorian announced as he strutted in, an inquisition agent hot on his heels. "This man says he has information about the magister and his methods-" like Cullen, the man was cut off as Rhys moved and shoved the door closed, somewhat more relieved now the mage had shown up like he'd promised.

"Took your time." Rhys nodded to the mage, leaning on the door to stop anymore interruptions.

Chuckling, Dorian moved closer to the table, idly picking up a marker. "What can I say, I like to make an entrance." With all eyes on him, he continued. "Your spies will never get past Alexius's magic without my help. So if you're going after him, I'm coming along."

Cullen shifted his gaze back to Rhys. "The plan puts you in the most danger, we can't in good conscious, order you to do this. We can still go after the Templars if you'd rather not play the bait. It's up to you."

Rolling his shoulders, Rhys moved off the door. "Fuck it, I've been in danger ever since I stepped out of the Breach. Let's do this." 

Nodding to the advisers, he opened the door and gestured Dorian through. "We'll leave immediately. Send word we are on our way." With that, Rhys strode out, Dorian by his side.

"Just like that, we're off? I only just got to this charming...village."

Cocking a brow, Rhys slid his gaze over. "You're the one who took his time getting here."

"Going to hold onto that, aren't you?"

"Nah, you'll redeem yourself at Redcliffe."

He tried not to smile at Dorian's curse as they left the Chantry's shelter, and the bitter wind hit them full force. Taking a moment, to let his gaze drift over the other man, he noted all the exposed, dark skin.  _(No wonder he is feeling the cold, if he's going to parade around like that. Typical 'Vint, fashion before function.)_  Gesturing to his left, he guided the mage through Haven, weaving around people with his feral grace. 

"Potions and people."

Dorian barely caught the rumbled words, too busy watching the rogue weave around people with amusement, like they were made from red lyrium and he couldn't touch them. 

"Shall I meet you at the stables then?"

Rhys didn't offer a reply, at least not a spoken one. Instead, he reached out, grabbing Dorian's wrist lightly, tugging him inside a building. An apothecary, judging by the various plant life and odd smells. Rhys went up to a table, grabbing a bag for himself, before passing one to Dorian. Huffing at the weight, he gingerly held it out.

"You seriously expect me to be a pack-horse??" Wrinkling his nose at the others smirk, he sighed, before shifting it over his shoulder like the other man. (He makes it look so easy) with an overblown sigh, Dorian set off with him, a few steps behind him so that he could mutter all the curses he wanted without Rhys hearing. He had only been in Haven for less than an hour, and already people were whispering behind hands and blatantly staring.  Tilting his head higher, he put on a face of bored indifference. He had, after all, expected this. Thankfully, Rhys had halted by a large fire, and was talking to the dwarf from Redcliff...Varric.  The man turned his attention up at Dorian, and offered a genuinely warm smile. 

"Good to see you again kid."

"I'm not a kid, but thank you I suppose." Nodding at the man, Dorian turned to where Rhys was....had been standing. 

"Fasta Vaas!" Rhys was already down the steps, moving towards the gate.

"You'll get used to him doing that. He's a quiet one." Varric waved him away, before ducking into what Dorian presumed was his tent. 

His cursing no longer so quiet, Dorian stalked after the irritating Herald, managing to catch up just as he passed through the gates.

"You know that's considered rude." He couldn't quite keep some snark from edging in, his dark, annoyed glare only holding Rhys' for a moment,before the other man looked away.

"Old habits." Was all Rhys offered, before ducking over to a rather large, rowdy group by the stables,who were apparently already drinking at this time of day. Waiting back a bit, he saw how Rhys's body language relaxed slightly, he lost some of the predatory movements. Dorian couldn't see the slight grin on Rhys's face with the mans back to him, but he saw the playful shoulder slap he gave one of the smaller men, before talking to the Qunari, Iron Bull. With a nod, the large man stood, drained his cup and grabbed an ax that was the size of Dorian that was next to him, and moved with Rhys to the stables. Shivering from the cold, Dorian moved to join them. He arrived in time to see Rhys resting his face against a handsome dapple grey mount's own, gently petting it's neck. Quirking a brow, Dorian placed the bag down carefully, but still made enough noise to announce his presence. Rhys moved then, glancing at the mage out of the corner of his eye before swiftly tacking up the horse. 

"Bull's getting yours. Figured the one you rode here would need a rest." It was clear Rhys cared a great deal for the mounts, an odd quality for a noble. With that, Bull emerged from the back of the stable, leading a massive Imperial Warmblood, and a smaller Fereldan Forder. 

"Figured a pretty one like you wants a pretty mount." Bull smirked, before handing the admittedly handsome Forder's reins over.

Pulling a face, Dorian led the horse outside, where Rhys was already waiting and mounted, with a small Hart, which Varric was walking towards. Gracefully swinging himself up, Dorian settled into the saddle, adjusting his staff, before looking over their hodge-podge of a group. 

Well, at least this wouldn't be boring.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for how long it took for this chapter to come out. I'm a spoonie, so my writing is dependent on my health. This is the last of the scene setting chapters, from the next chapter onward it will become more about developing relationships :) I took some liberties on what to focus on, mostly the beginning and very ends scenes, the rest is just mentioned briefly.
> 
> As always, Bioware reigns supreme.

Rhys lead a punishing pace, only breaking once at night to rest the mounts and for some sleep, so it took but a day to reach Redcliffe. With a grateful sigh, Dorian slipped from his mount, and took the time to brush himself off as the rest of the group arranged their weapons and potion pouches. 

Rhys didn't wait long before leading the group up to the castle, nodding to Dorian as the other man slipped away to enter more...secretly. With a quick glance back at Bull and Varric, Rhys tossed his head, took a deep breathe, and strode through the hastily opened doors without a sideways look. His progress wasn't impeded until he reached the throne room, where a pair of Venatori guards stood and forced Rhys to halt.

"Announce us." He barely contained his sneer when a pompous attendant slinked forward.

"The magister's invitation was for Master Trevelyan alone. The rest of you will wait here."

His eyes like ice chips, Rhys crossed his arms and raised a brow at the attendant, keeping his gaze until he started to shift uncomfortably. Within a couple of minutes the attendant sighed, and gestured the group forward.  With a roll of his shoulders, Rhys followed, as Varric and Bull hung back slightly, keeping their eyes on the guards.

Rhys could barely contain his disgust as he approached Alexius, who was perched on a raised throne. _(Maker's balls could this man be any more arrogant...?)_ He ignored the attendant once again, his gaze quickly flicked from Fiona to Felix before settling once more on Alexius.

"My friend! It's so good to see you again! And your associates, of course. I'm sure we can work out some arrangement that is equitable to all parties." Alexius stood, his tone and posture oozing smugness. 

At that, Fiona stepped forward, "Are we mages to have no voice in deciding our fate?"

Alexius frowned down at the woman, "Fiona, you would not have turned your followers over to my care if you did not trust me with their lives."

"Include her." Rhys butted in, "As a guest of the Inquisition." He offered a small nod to the mage, not liking the situation any more than she.

With a huff, Alexius returned to his throne, his voice edged with anger.

"The inquisition needs mages to close the Breach, and I have them. So, what shall you offer in exchange?"

With a small smile, Rhys countered, "Absolutely nothing. They are people, not cattle." He crossed his arms, and watched as Alexius's anger rose. He looked ready to spit acid at Rhys, before his son interjected.

"He knows everything Father."

"Felix, what have you done?"

"Your trap was shit and it failed. Felix was trying to minimize the damage of your idiocy." 

Bull and Varric shifted closer to Rhys, hands on their weapons, in response to Alexius shoving himself up again.

"You walk into MY stronghold with your stolen mark- a gift you don't even understand -and think YOU'RE in control? You're nothing but a mistake!"

He had been called much worse, many times, so he barely registered the insult, instead he was glad to finally be breaking through all of the bluster.

"What was supposed to happen then?" 

"It was the Elder One's moment, and you were unworthy even to stand in his presence-"

Felix cut his father off, "Father, listen to yourself! Do you even know what you sound like?"

Rhys let go of a breath he didn't know he was holding when a familiar, and welcome, voice piped up from behind him.

"He sounds exactly like the sort of villainous cliche everyone expects us to be."

Dorian strode up to Rhys, stopping at his side with a nod to the other man.

"Dorian. I gave you a chance to be a part of this. You turned me down. The Elder One has power you would not believe. He will raise the Imperium from it's own ashes!"

Rhys snorted, before clearing his throat, "Yes, what's better than turning back time?"

"He will make the world bow to mages once more. We will rule from the Boeric Ocean to the Frozen Seas."

"You can't involve my people in this!" Fiona spat, before Dorian placed a hand on her shoulder, as he moved forward.

"Alexius, this is exactly what you and I talked about _never_ wanting to happen! Why would you support this?"

Felix also moved towards his father, sounding pained, "Stop it, Father. Give up the Venatori. Let the Southern mages fight the Breach, and let's go home."

"No! It's the only way, Felix. He can save you!"

"Save me?!"

Rhys shook his head, before a faint noise caught his attention. Discreetly, he looked around, and saw Leliana's people had been hard at work. He turned back to Alexius just as the man shouted.

"Seize them, Venatori! The Elder One demands this man's life!"

With a smirk, Rhys watched the realization that all his men were dead grow on Alexius's face.

"Your men are dead, Alexius."

"You...are a mistake! You should never have existed!"

With that, an odd amulet appeared in his hand as he held it up. Rhys didn't get a good look before Dorian yelled and blasted it out of the other man's grasp, forcing an odd green portal to appear. That was the last thing he remembered.

~~~

He came to in a foul smelling water, coughing, Rhys pushed himself upright, and forced his sopping hair out of his face, and saw Dorian doing the same. There was no time to look around more, as a pair of guards burst into the room.

"Shit!" Rhys burst into action, drawing his daggers and leaping into the fray. He was happy to hear Dorian joined in with his fire magic. Thankfully, they made a decent fighting pair, even in knee deep water, and didn't take long to dispatch the guards.

"Displacement? Interesting!" Dorian piped up after the fight. "It's probably not what Alexius intended. The rift must have moved us...to what? The closest confluence of arcane energy?"

Rhys moved closer, "The last thing I remember, was you blasting that amulet."

"Let's see. If we're still in the castle, it isn't...Oh! Of course!" Dorian broke out into a grin at figuring it out, "It's not simply where- it's when! Alexius used the amulet as a focus. It moved us through time!"

With a raised brow, Rhys laughed internally at the mage's excitement, before frowning as what he said sunk in. 

"Wait...can that even be done?"

"Normally I would say no. Obviously Alexius has taken his research to exciting new heights. We've seen his temporal rifts before. This time we simply...passed through one. Let's look around, see where the rift took us. Then we can figure out how to get back... If we can."

"I hope you some something up your sleeve."

"I have some thoughts on that, they're lovely thoughts, like little jewels."

With a snort, Rhys gestured the other man forward, not looking forward to what they would find.

~~~

What they found exceeded his expectations in the worst way possible. Rhys glanced over at his group, catching a glimpse of Dorian finishing the last enemy off. While flashy, there was no denying the other man's talent, and Rhys had felt a respect for the mage building throughout the fight to Alexius's throne room. He watched as Dorian straightened himself and rose with a smirk, the last of his fire flickering around him. Rhys knew nothing about magic, or how to use it but... _(Maker, he makes it look so easy..)_

"What are you waiting for? Open the door!" Leliana burst him out of his reverie. Shaking his head, Rhys stepped forward, and placed the shards in the correct places, forcing the door to unlock. He was grateful Dorian was here, for he had not known what these shards were, let alone what they were for. His gaze moved over the group, lingering on the red magic bleeding from Bull and Varric, and the suffering so clearly etched on Leliana. He removed his daggers once again, braced himself, then threw open the door to face the magister.

~~~

The fight didn't take long. Once Felix's suffering had been ended, the will to live also seemed to drain out of Alexius. Ultimately, Rhys had the final blow, he wasn't willing to let Dorian do it, to kill his mentor, even in this reality. He turned away from the rest to clean the blood off his daggers, and then Dorian spoke up.

"He wanted to die, didn't he." His voice was flat, quiet as he was crouched next to the body. "All those lies he told himself, the justifications...He lost Felix long ago and didn't even notice...Oh, Alexius..."

Rhys slowly moved over to him, helped him stand again. He was as quiet as the mage when he spoke, "I know you cared for him....I'm sorry."

"Once, he was a man to whom I compared all others. Sad, isn't it?" Dorian shook himself, before raising his voice, trying to hide the quiver of sadness in it,

"This is the amulet he used before. I think it's the same one we made in Minrathous. That's a relief. Give me an hour to work out the spell he used, and I should be able to reopen the rift." 

Rhys nodded, and gestured towards the throne, but Leliana ran over before they could move far.

"An hour? That's impossible! You must go now!"

No sooner had she spoke than an eerie roar, followed by a deep rumble, shook what remained of the castle.

"The Elder One." 

At that, Bull stepped forward.

"We'll go on ahead, take out as many as we can. Leliana, you're the last line of defense. Give them what you've got."

Rhys felt his chest tighten, looking at the people he called friends.

"I can't let you do this!"

Leliana pushed him towards Dorian.

"Look at us. We're already dead. The only way we live is if this day never comes."

At that, Varric and Bull turned and jogged out the door, closing it behind them.

"You have as much time as I have arrows. Cast your spell, quickly." Leliana spun, and readied her bow.

Dorian had already moved to where the original rift was created, the amulet spinning above his hand. His forehead was cut by creases as he channeled everything he could, everything he knew, into the amulet. He barely noticed Rhys move up next to him, but he noticed the increasing sounds of a fight outside the door. He couldn't fail! All of Thedas, if not the world, lay solely on him being able to harness this magic. His gut roiled and sweat poured, he'd never had this much riding on him before. He looked up as the door burst open, and saw the bodies of the two men thrown in like rag dolls. Next to him, Rhys made a guttural sound of anguish and stepped forward, as if he wanted to try and help. Gritting his teeth, Dorian turned back and made one last, frantic push, succeeding just as Leliana was felled. Rhys almost launched himself towards the fight at that, Dorian was forced to snatch his arm and yank him back, forcing him through the portal, back to their present. Rhys stumbled down onto one knee as he passed through, forcing himself up onto unsteady legs. Dorian was more composed.

"You'll have to do better than that." 

Dorian watched as Rhys stepped forward, a part of him nervous as to what the rogue would do. A selfish part of him hoped Alexius would be spared, he couldn't deal with seeing his old mentor killed twice in one day. His heart pounded as he took in what Rhys was saying.

"Put aside all claim to Redcliffe, and we let you live."

He stared in shock. Out of everything Rhys could of said....after all he had seen happen because of Alexius... Respect started to bloom in Dorian's chest. Clearly the rouge was a better man than he had given credit for.

Alexius had sunk onto his knees, his voice flat, "You won. There is no point extending this charade. Felix..."

Felix moved over, and crouched, offering a small, sad smile.

"It's going to be alright, Father."

"You'll die..."

"Everyone dies."

With a wince, Dorian looked away from the exchange, towards the new guards filing in, and between them, what looked like the rulers of Thedas. The blonde man sounded extremely aggravated.

"Grand Enchanter! We'd like to discuss your abuse of our hospitality."

The woman in question scurried forward, wringing her hands, "Your majesties!"

"When we offered the mages sanctuary, we did not give them the right to drive our people from their homes!"

"King Alistair, Queen Anora, I assure you, we never intended..."

The Queen sneered, her voice hard enough to cut glass.

"In light of your actions, good intentions are no longer enough. You and your followers have worn out your welcome. Leave Feralden, or we'll be forced to make you leave."

She seemed to wilt under the harshness of the words Dorian noted. He would be lying if he said he wasn't worried, technically by Feralden standards he was an apostate as well. He started slightly as Rhys stormed forward.

"But...we have hundreds who need protection! Where will we go?" Fiona was in tears over the prospect.

Rhys laid a gentle hand on her, before eyeing the royalty with disdain.

"You will ally with us, Haven will be your home." His rough voice rang with finality, as if to challenge the King and Queen. Dorian smiled, the respect for Rhys cemented. After all he had been through he would of been well within his right to take them as prisoners.

"We cannot fight the Breach without you." Rhys was quieter now, and offered a small smile to Fiona.

"We accept. It would be madness not to. I will gather my people and ready them for the journey. The Breach will be closed. You will not regret giving us this chance." With that, Fiona bowed and turned, swiftly leaving the room.

Rhys eyed the rulers before he turned back to his group, finally allowing his exhaustion to show. He ran a hand through his hair and gave a wan smile.

"Let's go home."

Dorian felt a twinge of uncertainty, and stepped forward. "Am I included in this trip?"

He hoped to sound casual, but he would be lying if he wasn't worried that Rhys would reject him, after all this. He watched the other man move forward, and blinked as Rhys roughly clapped his hand on Dorian's shoulder with a genuine smile.

"There's no one I'd rather be stranded in time with, future or present."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally things are going away from canon/arcs! Starting to build the friendship between the two lads.

_(Andrates' tits, it was cold here!)_

Dorian was miserable. No matter how much he paced, the chill made it's way to his bones. Stopping, he looked across to Solas, snorting in disbelief that the elf still had all his toes.

"In his get-up, that's a miracle." Sighing, Dorian gave in, and started to stomp his way towards the tavern, kicking irritably at the snow underfoot.

Why anyone chose to make this their base of operations was beyond him. He could hear the din of the occupants before he even pushed open the door, but even then he wasn't prepared for the assault on his ears when he entered. A sharp glance to his right revealed a table dominated by Iron Bull and his mercenary group, with a cackling Sera perched at the end of the table. Shoving the door closed against the biting wind, he stepped in further, weaving his way to the bar. Ordering from the pitiful selection of wine, he had just grasped the goblet when he heard Bull shouting, at him he presumed.

"HEY! Pretty boy, come join us!"

Dorian didn't have much of a choice if he wanted a seat, as the room was packed. Somewhat reluctantly, he made his way over to the table, frowning at a soldier who almost tripped him. _(No doubt on purpose)_ He had come knowing there would be issues with him being from Tevinter, and a mage at that, and after word had spread about the time travel incident, people had been less subtle about it. Casually he took note of who was where, the only available seats were either next to Sera or between a blonde woman and a male dwarf. He carefully lowered himself between the latter, as he fancied keeping his hearing. He soon realized that this seat put him directly across the table from Rhys, who nodded and slightly raised his glass. 

"Introductions!" Bull boomed from his seat at the head of the table, forcing Dorian's attention to him.

"First of all we got my lieutenant, Cremisius, also known as Krem de la Creme." At that, a small brunette man grinned over at him and gave a mocking salute.

"You're currently wedged between Rocky and our lovely mage Dalish-"

"NOT a mage." Dalish instantly countered, pulling a face at Bull.

"Yeah yeah, tell that to your staff." Shaking his head, he continued, "You know the Boss of course, next to him we got Grim. He don't talk much, probably why those two get along so well."

Rhys snorted at that, a small smile quirking his lips, while Grim just grunted and took a drink.

"Finally, we got Stitches and Skinner. Everyone else took off for stronger drinks." 

Skinner didn't look over, but Stitches gave a friendly grin.

"Oi you tit what about me?!"

Bull snorted, "Sera, everyone knows who you are. Hell, the bard even wrote a song about you."

"Yeah, creepy innit? I think she wants me." Sera crowed, before turning back to her rather loud conversation with Skinner.

"An odd collection you have." Dorian glanced back up at Bull, relaxing a bit after the warmer than expected introductions.

"Yeah, bunch of crazy assholes, but they're mine." He beamed down the table at his group. Krem caught his attention then, and case of one upping stories started.

Dorian sipped his wine and settled more comfortably, partially listening, mostly just watching the group as more of them got involved in the stories. It was a hodgepodge of noise; himself, Rhys and Grim being the quieter ones. His gaze caught on Rhys, taking the other man's distracted state as a chance to study him. He hadn't really had a chance before this, as Rhys rarely lowered his guard this much. It was clear he was happy here, a small smile lighting his eyes.... _(Maker, his eyes are like the sky!)_ How could Dorian of thought his eyes were like ice? They were the same as the sky on a cloudless day. Dorian allowed his eyes to wander slowly, taking in the deep red, eternally messy hair, which matched the stubble shadowing his jaw. As the other man took a drink, Dorian's attention was dragged to his lips. Thin on the top, the bottom lip was full and curved, the corners curled into a small grin. Looking back up to Rhys's eyes, Dorian paled as he realized the other man had noticed his gaze. Their eyes locked for a moment, before Rhys's smile grew, and his gaze slowly moved over Dorian's face. He went from pale to slightly flushed as he realized the rogue was doing what he had done not moments before. Dorian shifted in his seat and took a deep swallow of his wine, discreetly looking at their table companions. Thankfully, none of them seemed to notice. Sighing quietly in relief, Dorian turned his attention back to Rhys, his breath catching as he noticed the other was now frowning in the direction of his exposed shoulder. As he went to speak, he was cut off by Rhys shoving his cup away and rising from the table. He clapped his hand on Grim's shoulder, earning him a  grunt, before Rhys swiftly left the tavern. The table had gone quiet at the Herald's abrupt departure, before Bull broke the silence.

"Damn Grim, what did you say to piss him off?"

At that, the table burst into laughter, conversations picking back up. Bull waved down the serving girl, surprising Dorian when he was included in the round. Raising his glass in thanks, he turned to Dalish, striking up a conversation to distract himself from the pit of worry in his stomach. Had the other man been so offended by Dorian looking at him? He had thought the other wouldn't notice, let alone be bothered. Mentally shaking himself, he focused on what the Elven not-mage was saying.

~~~

Night had fallen before Rhys returned. By then, everyone was well into their cups. Sera had fallen asleep under the table, Skinner looked like she wasn't far behind joining her. The rest of the group were loudly singing bawdy songs, Dorian included. He had been touched that Krem had taught him the words so he could be a part of it. 'Vints looking after 'Vints he had surmised at the time, but now he knew it was due to Krem's genuine kindness. When he caught sight of Rhys returning, Dorian petered off, curious about the large bundle he was carrying. Rhys made directly for Dorian, stopping just behind his seat. Twisting slightly, he looked from the bundle to Rhys.

"The prodigal rogue returns! With a mysterious bundle none the less." The copious drinks had loosened his tongue, and the warmth of the tavern had made him feel back to his normal self.

"This should help." The other man rumbled, pushing the bundle at Dorian. 

He carefully unfolded it, revealing a set of armor.

"I-" 

"It's bear skin, to help you keep warm." Rhys shifted slightly, before continuing, "And Fustian Velvet because...never mind."

Neither of them had noticed Bull had been watching, and when he saw the gift he had burst into a massive smile.

"Welcome to the team 'Vint! He only makes armor for people he intends on taking with him on missions and shit. This calls for another round!" Bull heaved himself up at the end of his proclamation and stumbled towards the bar.

"Have I managed to ensnare you with my charm already? Good to know." Dorian felt a different kind of warmth bloom in his chest as he realized that's why Rhys had been for so long. No wonder he looked so disheveled.

"Thank you." He offered more quietly.

Rhys smiled down at him for a moment until a yawn forced it's way out. 

"Night Dorian." Rhys murmured, before nodding to everyone one else and once again left the tavern, much slower this time though thanks to his exhaustion.

Dorian looked down at the armor, lightly caressing it. For the first time he was actually looking forward to waking up in the biting cold, to test how well the new outfit worked. He would, of course, also have to chase down Rhys and ask him about the Velvet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think about it? I've not been getting much feedback so I don't know if I'm doing any good or if I'm complete shite lol


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because faffing around in the Hinterlands is always such fun, have a chapter of it!
> 
> Shoutout to oc4he and Maeyu- you're some cool cats and your feedback was appreciated!

Of course Rhys would be in the war room where Dorian couldn't follow him. Irritated, Dorian eyed the guards by the door, before spinning on his heel and flouncing out of the Chantry, doing his best to ignore the daggers in Mother Giselle's gaze. _(Bitter old hag.)_ He settled into his customary spot, as sooner or later Rhys would have to pass this way. He just wanted to satisfy his curiosity! Almost glaring down at the armor, he huffed, more determined than ever.

 

~~~

He sighed, and pinched the bridge of his nose. Rhys hated this. Hated the meetings. Hated deciding what mission was more important. Hated ordering people around. _(I'm a bloody mercenary, for fucks sake!)_   Most of all, he hated the lead ball of anxiety that seemed to fill his chest, that made it hard to eat, to think, to breathe. The letter he'd received from his family this morning hadn't helped. He'd always hated the trappings of nobility, and left at sixteen to live a simpler, less bullshit life. The letter had obviously been written by his mother, full of self importance and flattery, that his mercenary life would be forgiven and he would be welcomed back into the fold, now that he was making something of himself. He was dragged out of his thoughts when he realized the room had gone silent. Looking up, he blinked as he noticed all eyes on him. _(Shit, this is what I get for not paying attention..)_ Rhys had no idea what they had asked, and was about to ask when Josephine cleared her throat.

"Do we have enough supplies to attempt the Breach close Herald?" She finished with a kind smile, always the diplomat.

Rhys released the breath he'd been holding, before running over his mental list.

"Alright for potions and shit, but I want better armor for my men."

Cassandra cut in, "We can't wait forever, the longer we leave it the larger it grows, the larger your mark grows."

And it's killing you, was the unspoken part. As if he could forget that, the burning that pulsed every time he moved his hand made sure he couldn't. 

"One more trip, then I'll be ready." 

Nudging the Hinterlands placeholder on the map, he nodded to the group, taking his leave. Sticking to the shadows, he managed to get out of the building without anyone pulling him up. Sighing, Rhys walked towards Adan's hut, he needed to make sure the man was well prepared for the closing, or else Rhys would never hear the end of it. He'd almost made it, when a voice called out to him.

"My dear Herald! Where are you off to in such a hurry?"

Looking over, he saw Dorian sitting on a pallet of supplies. Rhys returned the other man's smile, and made his way over. _(Adan can wait.)_ Hoisting himself up near the mage, he gestured at the Breach.

"That-" he was cut off as a pair of giggling women ran past, casually shooting small sparks at each other.

Both the men watched the pair, before Dorian spoke up.

"Before you slip off again, I've been meaning to ask, about your fabric choice for my armor. You seemed....flustered about it when you gave it to me."

Rhys looked down, and idly plucked at his pants. On a scale of one to ten of not wanting to answer, he was sitting at an eight. He knew sooner or later Dorian would wheedle it out of him, though he had hoped for it to be a later situation. 

"Your eyes." Was all he could grit out. He waited to hear the other laugh, and when he didn't he glanced up.

"....my...eyes...?" Dorian was looking at him with an odd expression.

Thankful he wasn't being laughed at, Rhys held the other mans gaze.

"It's the same colour." 

He could feel himself redden as Dorian eyes widened. Feeling like the biggest idiot ever, he pushed himself up, dropping the other mans gaze. 

"Going to Hinterlands. Meet me at the stable when you're ready." He managed to blurt out, before he strode into the apothecary. 

Dorian, for the first time, was rendered speechless, as he blinked at the space Rhys had been sitting.

~~~

"Help for the mage, please!" 

Dorian gritted his teeth, managing to cast a barrier before he fell to his knees. His mana was now spent, all he could do was grimly turn his staff so the blade could be used on the approaching Terror. 

"I might not be able to burn you to a crisp but I can poke a few holes in you!" 

Bull chose that moment to come tearing through the field, slamming into the Terror and sending it flying. He turned back to peer down at the mage, his face lit with a savage pleasure.

"Hang in there pretty boy, you got this."

As Bull roared a challenge to the demon, Dorian took the opportunity to down a potion. As it took effect, he rose, quickly looking around. Varric was fine, holed up on a rock. Bull in the fray of it all but the Herald.... Dorian felt his stomach lurch slightly, until Rhys broke his invisibility to force a dagger into a Despair demons skull. While Bull seemed to enjoy what he did, Rhys was a mystery. His skill however, could not be doubted. He took out the last Shade before throwing his hand up at the Rift, doing...whatever it was to make it close. He noted how Rhys shook the hand afterwards, before he turned to the group.

"Camp?"

"Right where we offed a bunch of demons? You know how crazy you sound?" Varric laughed, shaking his head. 

Rhys merely shrugged, and whistled for the mounts.

All was quiet for a while, as each person removed the camping supplies off the animals. Bull and Rhys took over putting up the tents, and Varric wandered off to find wood. Wrinkling his nose, Dorian turned to the mounts. _(Lovely, my turn to care for the smelly beasts.)_ Wrapped up in gingerly removing the tack, he didn't hear Bull approaching behind him.

"His ass is pretty great, hey?"

Dorian nearly jumped out of his skin, dropping a saddle as he whirled to face Bull.

"Excuse me?" was all he could splutter out.

Bull gave a knowing grin, before he moved to help Dorian.

"The boss. I've seen you staring when he's in front."

"I have no idea what you are talking about." 

"Ben Hassrath remember? I notice shit." 

Dorian swallowed, nervous at being caught out. Bull chuckled, not unkindly.

"Varric found wood, go help him get the fire going, I'll finish up here." With a wink, the massive Qunari turned his attention to the mounts, allowing Dorian to rush away. 

~~~

It was quiet, the silence companionable.  The four men sat around the fire, in various stages of eating and cleaning their weapons. Dorian was eyeing the tents. There was only two. He was in the middle of wondering how the sleeping situation would be sorted when Varric rose, yawning.

"Right, I'm too tired to keep going. I'll bunk with Tiny. See you in the morning." Cradling Bianca, he shuffled into one of the tents.

Bull followed not long after, leaving the two humans by the fire.

"S'all right with you?" Rhys was eyeing him over the fire. 

Dorian cleared his throat, "It's logical I suppose, the biggest and smallest together. Means us average people will have equal room to sleep."

Their eyes caught, the fire light dancing across their faces. Rhys looked more serious than usual, the angles of his face more pronounced. It was quiet again for a while, the crackling wood filling the silence.

"There's nothing average about you Dorian."

"I am rather remarkable, aren't I?" 

Rhys chuckled softly, before he rose. As he passed Dorian to get to the tent, he paused a moment.

"More than you know."

He choked on his mouthful of wine at the serious tone Rhys used. He turned, but the words died on his tongue as he saw Rhys was removing his armor. He'd never seen the other man out of it, so he stayed quiet. Rhys was facing the tent, so Dorian could only view the back, but it was still quite a sight. Greedily he eyed each part as the armor was removed. Bulkier than Dorian, for sure, but not like Bull, in that his muscles were more sinewy- _(Sweet Andraste!)_ Dorian nearly hissed as the shirt was removed, leaving Rhys in just a pair of fitted breeches. Rhys turned slightly at that moment, giving a rumbled good night before he gathered the armor and ducked into the tent.

Dorian exhaled loudly, more affected by what he'd seen then he'd care to admit. He decided to sit by the fire for the time being, to gain his composure back before venturing into the tent himself. It was one thing to admire the Herald's body, but to start lusting after him? Unacceptable.


End file.
